Just Give Me A Reason
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: There are days when you wonder why, how your life is going, then you hear a song and you know, you just know that song was written for you, about you...(T to be on the safe side) Complete *One Shot*


**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Sometimes life imitates art and sometimes it's the other way around...**

"Contemporary romance," Mr Schue called, walking into the choir room as he read from an official looking letter. "Ideas?" he asked.

"Vampires?" Tina suggested, thinking immediately of the Twilight movies that she loved to watch, albeit in secret, without her parents' knowledge.

"Contemporary love song," Mr Schue corrected himself, knowing that he shouldn't really have to after all this time.

"Pink," Quinn sighed, thinking of any number of her songs, lots of them fit the criteria, Pink was incredibly contemporary, her love songs were sometimes a little tongue in cheek but they were still that, love songs.

"Good choice," Mr Schue nodded and wrote it on the board. "Anything else?" he asked.

"We have to be thinking Bruno Mars or Michael Buble with this one,surely," Artie suggested, looking round for support but not expecting any criticism.

"Thhrrp," Puck blew a raspberry, "boooooring," he sighed. "I think Quinn has it with Pink, she's the only one who doesn't mind telling it like it is," he said. "I like Pink," he admitted with a shrug.

"What's not to like with the constumes she almost wears," Sam murmured to Puck, making them both smile appreciatively.

"That's a point Mr Schue," Puck said with a sly grin at Sam. "If the girls are singing Pink, I think they should dress like her," he stated, flicking his eyebrows up as he caught the narrowing of Quinn's eyes in his direction. His smile just grew. "How about it Quinn? You up for wearing almost nothing?"

Quinn spoke to the band quietly but kept her eyes on Puck. She walked up to him and threw a lyric sheet at him without a word. The music started and Puck recognised it straight away, one that Quinn had been humming along to a lot lately.

"Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again" she sang, her gaze firmly on Puck. He stood up and walked towards her, reading from the sheet at he went.

"I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine," he sang.

"Oh, we had everything," Quinn inserted.

"Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind," Puck smiled as he sang those lines, oh how this song was so Quick.

"Yeah, but this is happenin'" Quinn added, again quietly as the song directed her to.

"You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh," Puck sang then looked up as Quinn faced him so they could sing the next lines together.

"There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again," neither could quite hide the smile as they sang to each other.

"I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart," Puck sang alone.

"You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again," they sang together.

"Oh, tear ducts can rust," Quinn sang.  
"I'll fix it for us," Puck countered.  
"We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough," Quinn sang.  
"You're holding it in," Puck sang.  
"You're pouring a drink," Quinn accused in song.  
"No nothing is as bad as it seems," Puck denied.  
"We'll come clean," Quinn sang.

"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again," Puck reached for Quinn's hand as they sang together, their voices working so well with the words and the music.

"Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again," Quinn finished out the song, her voice getting quieter as she came to the end. "Something like that, Mr Schue?" she asked to cover the emotions that were racing round inside her.

"That was fabulous," Mr Schue cried, clapping along with their class mates. Quinn gave a mocking curtsey, Puck a slightly irreverent bow. "Well done you guys," he added.

Puck and Quinn walked back to the first row of chairs to sit down. Puck realised that he was still holding Quinn's hand, then he realised how natural it felt, how warm, how good. "When did we stop holding hands?" he asked hiimself. "Why did we stop?" he added. "I want to hold her hand for the rest of my life," he sighed silently, a little satisfied smile touching his lips, and one day, he might even tell her that too.


End file.
